deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton VS Hatsune Miku
Mettaton vs Hatsune Miku.PNG|GameboyAdv Mettaton vs Miku.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Mettaton vs Hatsune Miku Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Mettaton VS Hatsune Miku is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Mettaton from the indie game Undertale and Hatsune Miku from the program Vocaloid. Description Undertale vs VOCALOID! Two robotic singer, representation of stardom going up against each others! Who will win this spectacular showdown? Who do you think should win? Mettaton! Miku! Interlude Wiz: Stardom. Something usually reversed for humans, as they are the only ones with enough charisma for the job. Boomstick: But when humanity slacks at the job, sometime their own creations will take the spot light. Wiz: Namely, the machines! Boomstick: Mettaton, the Underground's only star. Wiz: And Hatsune Miku, the Virtual Diva. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyzes their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Mettaton (Cue The Ruins) Wiz: The underground is a place filled with many monsters, sealed under long ago. Animal-monsters, skeletons, fish-ladies and ghosts! Boomstick: One of said ghost was an happy ghost living in Waterfall: Hapstablook, the Happy Ghos-''' Wiz: Wait no, that's not true! '''Boomstick: Hey! It's not wrong, just my and Papyrus' headcanon! Wiz: Ugh, anyway, this little ghost dreamed about stardom. Being under the projectors and everyone's attention, especially humans. Boomstick: But as a ghost, this was impossible for him, as showing off your body when you do not have one is kinda hard. Wiz: That is, until he met the to-be Royal Scientist: Dr. Alphys. Despite him finding her to be quite a dork, he liked her enough for them to becomes friends. Boomstick: And of course with being friends comes mutual exploitation, as Alphys created a new robotic body for the ghost to impress Asgore and becomes the Royal Scientist, and the ghost gets to have a body and access stardom! Wiz: The name of the newly-built robot was, Mettaton! (Cue Metal Crusher) Boomstick: Mettaton is a robotic chief, lover, TV Star, reporter, Quiz-Show host, Bad Boss, and somehow an even worst leader than Donald Trump. Wiz: All of these, despite being just a rectangle. Boomstick: But he's one sexy rectangle. And this got him to own about 70% of the underground apparently. Wiz: The similarity of MTT's wares to ours it not by mere coincidence, as Mettaton is a great human-lover, to the point of having his own Human Fan-Club. Boomstick: But he had to put his fan-boy-ism on hold for while, when Frisk the Human fell into the underground. Wiz: His old friend Alphys attempted to join the human's adventure by helping him through his quest to the surface. However, without any real danger she could take care of herself, she had to create her own dangers that she could control herself, thus she requested Mettaton to go and "try" to stop the human. Boomstick: And oh boy how prepared he was to "stop" that human. Like any self-respecting robots, Mettaton has a shit tons of things with him, such as finger beams, chain saws, more chain saws, a rocket inside his legs and tons of puzzles! Wiz: His own body was apparently modified to fight humans, and is thus incredibly durable, to the point where he is easily nuke-proof. Boomstick: Talkin' about nuke, not only does he uses a shitton of bombs, books bombs, game bombs, dog bombs, but he is also much more powerful than a bunch of planes dropping actual nukes. Wiz: But even with how attractive Mettaton's box form was, it wasn't enough. He wanted to become even closer to what he admired. Boomstick: After bugging Alphys about it for so long, she finally did it, and Mettaton could show off his new body...Mettaton EX! Mettaton: Oh yeees~ (Cue Death by Glamour) Wiz: Even more fabulous than normal, this new Mettaton is much much stronger than before, being nearly as strong as the Captain of the Royal Guards. Boomstick: However he isn't as tough as before and goes down easily compared to his previous. Wiz: Considering that he exposes his SOUL on his chest like that, it isn't very surprising that he can gets damaged so easily. Boomstick: Although he has the fire power to makes up for it. He comes equipped with more bombs! And blue lasers! That somehow doesn't damage you if you do not move. Also leeegs! Wiz: His main attack seems to be indeed kicking with his metal legs, or throwing mini-version of himself that throws...hearts at people? Boomstick: Well he also throws thunder out of his chest at people if hearts aren't enough. Wiz: But even that is not his final form. When not only monsters, but all of humanity was in danger, Alphys built him a newer body... Boomstick: More like a Megaman rip off. Wiz: This one was meant to be able to eradicates humans, and features a much much higher fire power and it is called...Mettaton NEO! Boomstick:...Which is a total joke, as it was one-shot easily by a child. Wiz: Well said Child was strong enough to destroy Universes with ease, and Mettaton didn't even attack. Boomstick: Oh, well. Even without that Mettaton is still a force to be reckoned with, when you have an entire company of monsters obeying you and the potential to run an entire country, you are no laughing matter. Wiz: Well even with how powerful he is, Mettaton is still more of an entertainment robot than a killer machine, which impends his fighting capacities, as he would rather makes a scene looks dramatic or interesting for the public rather than fighting at his maximum. Boomstick: Not only that but his base form has a very obvious switch on his back, that makes him go from his base form to EX without his consent, meaning his defense would be down. Oh, and obviously, attacking his SOUL damages him more than attacking him would. Unfortunately, he tend to do this, a lot. Wiz: But if humanity or his friends are at stakes, he won't hesitate to sacrifice everything he has worked to in order to save his publicity. Mettaton: I'll make you last living moments....Absolutely beautiful!~ Hatsune Miku (Cue Levan Polka) Wiz: The voice is one of the oldest musical instrument known to man, in fact, it probably predates humanity itself. Boomstick: Unfortunately, not everyone is gifted with the ability to sign, nor the money to hire someone who can. Wiz: Considering that a lot of modern music uses voice in it, it made it very difficult for new artists to become popular, and with less popularity comes less opportunity to hires professional vocalists. Boomstick: That's when the YAMAHA company came in. Using the power of science, they managed to create a voice synthesizer using sample from real person. This was called...VOCALOID! Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea, while YAMAHA did popularized the concept of voice synthesizer, they didn't create it, others companies in the past have toyed with the idea, but none of them being as successful as YAMAHA's. Boomstick: Although ones even more successful among the already successful YAMAHA program were the Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs. Wiz: The first of those Crypton VOALOIDs were known as KEITO and MEIKO. Boomstick: While KEITO was...more or less successful, MEIKO took off like a rocket and became Crypton's best selling VOCALOID. Wiz: But it didn't last long, as the new version of VOCALOID, VOCALOID2 came on, with their new voices and characters alongside it. One of said character would change the whole industry, bumping it to a new international status. Her name is, Hatsune Miku. (Cue The World is Mine) Boomstick: Holy crap! Anime is real now?! Wiz: No Boomstick, it's just an hologram. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: Well in actually it isn't an hologram, as an hologram is describ- Boomstick; Yeah yeah whatever, let's get to the point already. Wiz:....Anyway, even though her real life popularity, not much is known about Hatsune Miku, as everything changes about her in every single song she is in. Boomstick: Fortunately, that's why we have things like composite to help us out in this mess. Wiz: In most of her incarnations Miku is a non-fighter, preferring to sign and dance rather than combating anything. Boomstick: But since she possess a shitton of incarnations, she also possess a lower amount of shitton of incarnations where she do fight, which is pretty convenient for us. Wiz: She has shown many kind of flight in her songs, be it via wings or just outright levitation. She has used said flight to even cross interstellar distances with ease. Boomstick: She has also shown the ability to teleport, or at least moves extremely fast. Wiz: When she do attack, she usually comes with electric attacks or by weaponizing her own songs. Boomstick: If things gets a bit too up-close, she has also her own melee tricks, such as just outright kicking and punching or using...leeks? Huh?! Wiz: She also possess incredibly potent telekinetic ability, capable of moving whole celestial bodies. Boomstick: Among her rather ridiculous feat, she has thing that I could have made up but I didn't even had to. Like she sang an hurricane into becoming a bunch of useless clouds, survived being slapped from Australia to Signapour, traveled the whole world in less than a day...All in a single video! Wiz: Although Miku is usually clumsy and a bit air-headed, she has shown in certain situations great seriousness and skill, far beyond that of a normal person. Boomstick: Although she is still generally dumb. Wiz: Thorough her many incarnations, she has gathered quite a lot of experience from different domain- Boomstick: Princess! Another princess! An Alien! A cat! A robot! A meteor! The F*cking moon! Wiz: Even through all this, her arsenal is still limited in term of usefulness in a fight, as her actually lethal weapons are limited in number, often just being a simple sword or a leek. Boomstick: But even that isn't going to stop her, as she has things like a bubble maker that can trap opponents in it, a pickaxe to breaks some stone, or a plant that can grow faster than light somehow. Wiz: Her nature as a virtual program also gives her some interesting abilities, as she has some degree of control over the virtual word, and can un-deletes herself after being uninstalled from her computer. Boomstick: But this also means that in many cases, she is just a harmless program. Wiz: Do not let this makes under estimate her, as she as proven time and time again that she is worthy of her title as a Diva. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight A young girl with two giant pig-tails is seen climbing the mountain known as Mt. Ebott. For what reasons? Only she knows the answer. Once she reached the peak, she was met with a gigantic hole, leading to a dark unknown place. Without a second thought, she plunged into the darkness. First thing she knew, she landed on a bed of flowers. The girl got up and explored the Ruins she fell in. Through the use of her teleportation and flight ability, she made her way to a hot volcanic place, yet filled with technology that could be considered modern. But the thing that caught her attention was a figure seen on pretty much everything. A robot-like human, Mettaton EX. Intrigued at the sight of one of the few human-shaped creature there, she entered the hotel standing near an immense piece of machinery. To her surprise, a non-human robot greeted her. Mettaton: OH MY GOD A HUMAN, ARE YOU HERE TO JOIN MY HUMAN FAN CLUB?! The android responded, with a thick Japanese accent. Miku: Uh...I-I'm not exactly h- Mettaton: PERFECT! JUST FOLLOW ME DARLING! Miku: Wait n- Before she could do anything, the boxy machine dragged her off to a dark stage. She didn't know why yet, but it felt...off. Mettaton: NOW NOW DARLING, PREPARES YOURSELF FOR THE PREMIERE OF MY NEW SHOW, WHERE YOU WILL BE THE STAR! Miku: What is the show...? Mettaton: ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT IMPROVISED! Unexceptedly, the lights turned on, revealing a public of monsters watching the show in direct. Miku: H-HUH?! A direct show..? Mettaton: I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE DARLING, IT WOULD BE SAD TO SEE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DIE ALONE WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE! Miku: Die? What do y- She is cuts off by the star Robot, who busts out many weapons and points them at Miku. Miku:...I see The vocaloid takes a battle position the best she can and faces Mettaton. FIGHT (Cue Metal Crusher) Mettaton: BUT LET'S START WITH SOME QUIZ QUESTIONS! FIRST OF, WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OUT? The VOCALOID, not having any of that Robot's shit, charged at Mettaton at high speed, kicking him with enough forces to destroy a small Building- all concentrated on Mettaton's body. As smokes and dust cleared, nothing was to be seen of the robotic star...Until the latter stood up again, completely unscathed. Mettaton: THEY ARE MADE OUT OF METAL AND MAGIC! WHILE HUMANS ARE MADE OUT OF WEAK FLESH AND THEIR SOUL! Despite his snarky response, Mettaton actually felt that kick, even through his metal body, nor did he have time to react to said attack, which surprised him. This time, it was his turn attacking, and he did so by shocking the android with a finger beam, before charging into her using his whole body. Miku managed to gets back on her feet after being knocked away on the other side of the stage. She dashed yet again to the robot, but this time tripping his only leg before knocking him away via Leek smash. Mettaton was send flying through a wall to another room, but he came back by smashing his fountain into the wall. The Virtual Diva got out a microphone, that she will somehow uses to fight back against him. Mettaton: OH MY! COULD YOU BE...A HUMAN STAR?! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE OURSELVES A COMPETITOR FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD! LET'S SEE HOW AWESOME HUMANS SONGS REALLY ARE! Miku: I can't says no to such demand...! Answering Mettaton's pleas, Miku started singing...A deadly song! Although the song destroyed most of the surroundings, the Monster Robot didn't even flinch, too busy to enjoying the beautiful song. Mettaton: BEAUTIFUL DARLING. NOW, MY TURN! The robot picked up a microphone. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year